He always gets up
by BlindedByTheDark
Summary: Steve ends up getting killed by Tony during a fight and Bucky makes him pay. However, a once dead man comes to speak to Bucky and things spiral upward from there.
1. He always gets up

_'Steve __**always**__gets back up, he'll get back up in a second, __**I know he will**__-'_

No.

This fucking red and gold motherfucker _just __**crossed a line.**_

Steve hit the ground harder than Bucky had expected, and Bucky was fucking pissed at this man in a suit of armor, triumphing and howling over his victory. Bucky decided whether or not to tear this man apart- and he decided.

He ran as fast as he could, grabbing Steve's discarded shield, slamming into the man as he talked to himself, it seemed. He swung his metal arm before he had the chance to do anything and bashed at the metal helmet. A surprised yell came, and he turned, shooting at Bucky with a strange beam of light that he knew had to be dangerous, so he hid behind the shield. It made a strange sound as it hit the shield, but Bucky was safe. He bashed the shield upwards and hit the man, knocking off his helmet. The face he saw was surprised and- a bit scared.

He jumped out at him and dug his metal fingers into the top of his shoulder, ripping off part of the armor as the man shouted in pain. A searing heat hit his shoulder, but only a sliver and he howled and pulled out a knife, slashing out and hitting the man in the cheek. He desperately tried to hit the shining circle in the center of his chest, but only managed to cut at his chest and hit part of his arm. The man was swinging at him, trying to fly away but Bucky dropped the knife and dug his heels into the ground as his metal, strong fingers curled around the man's neck and tightened relentlessly. The man gagged and gasped for air and tried to tear the hand off him, but his grip was too tight. Black was gathering around the man's vision, he began to fall limp-

Bucky was suddenly torn off him, with an angry yell Bucky thrashed in the grip of something bigger than him. The stronger arms were gentle, though, but they tightened slightly and Bucky fell limp, dropping the shield and letting it fall meaninglessly to the ground. The man fell to the ground, gasping for air and rubbing the now faint red marks around his neck. Bucky looked around frantically for Steve's body and saw him getting picked up by an unfamiliar man. "_Don't touch him!_" Bucky thrashed again, but stronger, trying to reach out to Steve as if he could touch him- and the man suddenly dropped Bucky as he struggled relentlessly. Bucky regained himself quickly, running as fast as he could and knocking the man off of Steve, he took it upon himself to literally throw himself over Steve, protecting a lifeless body. His vision blurred and he didn't realize tears were dripping down his face; he wrapped his arms around his friend and tried to transfer warmth into the body, which was slowly getting colder and colder.

"_No_, _no_, _I just got you back, I can't lose you, I can't_-" His voice was shattered. Absolutely broken as he whimpered out words he couldn't understand anymore. The man who was trying to pick Steve up reached out and tried to get Bucky off of him and a strong fist connecting to his wrist was all he received. He held Steve with such strength, but such gentleness at the same time. His strength had gone into tensing so he could keep hold, but there was such an amount of gentleness in each touch he gave him. He was whimpering out unintelligible words until it hurt to even utter a noise. Pain was wrecking him but it didn't matter.

He thought back before everything, before Steve ever was strong where he'd care for him and protect him, clean up any wounds he'd had and he tried to clean up and rub the drying blood off his face, gritting his teeth and willing himself not to sob when he felt how cold he was.

Meanwhile the group surrounding him of strong warriors who regretted letting them fight were silent. They didn't try to yank Bucky off him, they didn't do anything. They weren't even geared up and nobody was even glancing at Tony. They were paying their silent respects, mourning with Bucky. Clint rubbed his wrist where Bucky had hit him.

Natasha stepped up to Bucky, placing a gentle hand to his shoulder. Bucky jumped and Natasha felt how hard he was shaking and she slowly helped him clean Steve up, surprised he didn't attack her for daring to touch him. She knelt and gently rubbed off the dirt and grime mixed with blood, her face solemn.

It seemed like hours they sat there, and they had nearly regained his normal, proud strong look. Bucky eventually became weak and allowed himself to be taken off of Steve's body. He went limp, however, not helping the man carrying him at all. Either he had gone in such a state of shock that he had gone deaf temporarily or everyone was silent, but he couldn't hear anything. His vision was clouding with black and he struggled to stay awake but his body gave in and he passed out, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake.


	2. He got up

Bucky refused to answer any questions. His eyes burned, his throat ached. His knuckles were bruised, his metal arm scratched and slightly rusted. He was sat into a room. There was a chair in the middle but instead he paced, looking at the mirrors and knowing people could see through them, people were watching him. Pain wrecked him, threatening to tear him apart.

A man walked in and Bucky twirled, seeing not only the murderer Tony. He snarled and launched himself at Tony, but once again was restrained by a man who walked in front of Tony once more. He thrashed and struggled, using his remaining strength to try to break out, try desperately. He whimpered as his arms were brought to his back, his vision blurring as tears gathered at his eyes. He closed his eyes to prevent tears from spilling, he gritted his teeth.  
>"What do you want?" He growled at Tony, looking down and letting his hair fall in front of his face. His voice was still broken, a near angry whimper.<p>

"An apology would be nice-" He began but Bucky thrashed out unexpectedly and broke out of his grip and howled with anger, tackling Tony and raising his fist and bringing it down swiftly on his face.  
>"I won't apologize for what you did!" His voice seemed to gather strength, he sounded stronger; loud as a soldier, maybe louder. He howled in pain as he was yanked off once again, restrained with more strength than before.<br>He was sobbing with pained anger, yelling unintelligible words- with some very loud nasty words that Tony hadn't even heard before. Bucky nearly yanked himself out of the man's grip- which was stronger than an ordinary persons, maybe like a super soldier- but the man twirled him around and brought him close to his chest in a tight hug- something that he hadn't had since the war. It was still gentle, but tight enough to hold.  
>He fell into the touch. He didn't know why the man was hugging him, or why he was letting him but it felt right. His nails dug into his palms, he gritted his teeth to make no noise with how hard he was sobbing, and he was mentally punishing himself for showing emotion, as he would when he was held captive. It was the thing he knew what to do.<br>The man released him, he almost immediately wished for the touch back. The room was empty; He walked over into one of the corners and curled up, burying his face in his knees and willing nobody to see him. He dug his nails into his arms, drawing little droplets of blood that dripped down his arms and bloodied his nails. Tears stained his pant legs, he hyperventilated and thought of all the things he could to Tony, kill him slowly. Torture him.  
>Tony murdered Steve, and he had to pay. He had to die for what he did; now Tony was just a mission, a self-assigned mission. He looked up and a man was standing. He was tall, he was wearing a suit and he had short hair. Bucky looked away, another man to interrogate him, he assumed and he bit his lips. Heat rose to his face as the man spoke.<br>"You've been through a loss, we all have. But what I'm about to show you is going to make a whole lot of people feel better; including you." His voice was grim, but Bucky reluctantly stood and wiped the blood off his arms onto his dark pants. He knew they would end up dragging him with anyway, so what's the point in not cooperating?  
>"He trudged forward, dragging his feet and looking at the man who was leading him. He had read the name on his jacket- Coulson? Strange, Bucky thought he was dead. Eh, It didn't matter. He was brought to a room and sat down, looking around solemnly. He dared not speak, or else he be punished, that's what he was told. Don't show pain or they inflict more. So he sat like he was told, completely silent and still rubbing bits of blood off of himself. He got lost in his thoughts and a voice made him jump; painfully familiar voice.<br>Not real. The first thought that came to his mind was not real. He was greeted with somebody who he watched die just a few weeks ago, not real, not-

"Bucky?"  
>Real.<p> 


	3. He didn't fall again

Bucky reached out an arm to touch him, willing himself to grow closer fear gathering in his stomach, terrified he might not be able to touch him-

Steve reached out and took him gently by the hand, pulling him into a hug. Bucky clung desperately to him, holding as if he were to let go that he would disappear forever.

A silent message passed between the two. A hug that was just a hug to others was much more loving to the the two, a sign of pure joy and bliss. As if the world disappeared around them.

"They decided that if they could save Coulson, the world needed Captain America." His voice lowered slightly. "And you needed Steve Rogers." Bucky whimpered slightly.

"If Tony so much as touches you, I will kill him." Bucky's voice growled. Steve smiled sadly and curled his fingers in his hair, hoping his touch would calm him. Bucky was so touch starved he melted into his touch, sighing.

"He was drunk and I pissed him off, so by all means go nuts." Bucky started to slip away, "Not now. Now you are going to sleep. You probably haven't had proper sleep in ages." Bucky nodded. Steve nodded to Coulson, a faint smile still holding. They walked together to Steve's room where Steve dragged Bucky into bed and waited for him to sleep before he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
